IGI1 8 Re-Supply
8. Re-Supply]] Objectives 1. Escape from infantry base 2. Infiltrate tank maintenance yard and gain access to ammo storage building 3. Obtain map computer and homing beacon 4. Fix and set homing beacon on SAM launcher for air-strike 5. Infiltrate listening post and radar 6. Proceed to the extraction point Weapons Knife, Dessert Eagle, Dragunov, Hand Grenade Walkthrough Take out your Dragunov and run forward. Turn left at the entrance to the garage and shoot the sniper in the tower. It takes a bit of practice, but he misses on the first shot 99% of the time. If you get hit, restart and try again. Tip: If you haven't noticed by now, you can hold alt. fire to zoom in. No need for PgUp or whatever. Turn right and shoot the camera, then shoot the guy who has tried to take cover by falling on the ground. Turn left and run to those brown crates. Turn right and run to the end of the wall. Shoot the truck with your Desert Eagle until it explodes - it should take 6-7 rounds. Occasionally, the alarm will go off at this point on Hard difficulty. If it does, you may want to restart and do this again. Open the gate to your right and pick up the AK-47. Leave, turn right, and run to the next gate. Use the keypad, turn right, jump onto the wall, then jump past the camera so you land right in front of the door. It's hard to describe, but you'll get it. This way, you avoid the gunner who has popped up on the roof. Open the door and shoot the guard with your AK-47. Switch to his Spas 12, open the door to the right, kill the guy, get his gun, and go up the elevator. There are three enemies you have to worry about when the door opens. There's one to the right who is standing at a gun outside. Shoot him first, then turn left and wait for another guard to come running. Kill him, then use peek to look out of the elevator to your left. Note his location, step out of the elevator, and kill him. There are two more enemies - one on each balcony. Kill them and collect all the weapons. Press the button at the far end of the room and go back down the elevator. There's nothing worthwhile in the basement, so just push the button again when you arrive there. Shoot the camera on your way out, go through the gate, past the booth, and follow the wall to the main gate. Once you're out, turn right and snipe the guy in the tower. Run towards that tower, climb up, and get the Dragunov. While you're up here, kill three enemies in the next area. Slide down, switch to the Spas 12, and run to the garage on the right. Climb up the ladder, jump on the barrel, then jump on the roof. Shoot the skylight to your left, then crouch and drop down. Press the button next to the rightmost garage door and run to the tower. Climb up, shoot the guy, collect the weapons, and slide back down. To your left is another garage, and to the right of that is a building with a "yellow arrow" sign on it. Run to this building and peek around the corner. Once the camera is facing away from you, pick the lock on the door and hack the computer inside. Leave and run to the medical building right in front of you. Pick that lock and get the medipack inside. Leave and turn right. Follow the fence to the gate. Open it, follow the wall to your left, enter the building, shoot the guard, go down the ladder, use the computer. Back to the gate, run past the tower to the sunken-in building. Shoot the camera, then shoot the guy in the window. Open the (small) door, press the button inside, and go through the big doors. Kill two guards, and get your map computer, homing beacon, and two LAW's in the areas to your left. Leave the same way you came and turn right-ish to leave the base. Use your map computer to find objective 4 to the north. After this unnecessarily long walk, plant the beacon and run to objective 5. Kill a couple guards thru the gates, then make your way to the dome building. Press the button right in front of you, leave the area, and run to the last objective (pink smoke). Graphic version This level contains two sneak routes; one out of the first compound and one in to the second compound. If you don't find the first one the level can be a bit frustrating with the alarm constantly going off. But it is quite nice to finish the level the hard way. I will not describe how to do it the hard way here. You start at the back of a truck in a garage. As soon as you walk outside a sniper starts bugging you. Quickly run to the wall and then slowly back off until you can see the sniper through the barbed wire (for some reason he cannot see you through the barbed wire while you can see him). Snipe back! Look across the yard (see screenshot to the left). There are some crates close to the wall across the yard. It is possible to jump up on the crates and from them over the wall (saves you from lots of trouble). Follow the wall up to the closest camera. Observe the camera and run under the water tower and between the fence and wall when the camera faces to the right. Follow the wall. Jump up on crates and over the wall. Go up the hill to the left and enter the watchtower. Look over the compound with binocular or the Dragunov sight and spot two more watchtowers. Practice some long-shots with the Dragunov; the one to the right is 420 m. away... (you can of course shoot the watchtower guards later when you're closer, but this is more fun). Go to watchtower 2 (the one to the right). As you make your way there, notice the tank patrolling outside compound 1 (don't cut your path too close to the compound!). When you get to watchtower 2 continue out on the hillside so that you get a clear view over the radar dome compound. Shoot the two guards. Go back and enter the watchtower to collect Dragunov ammo (notice the SAM-battery ahead to the right while going to the watchtower). Go down and continue to watchtower 3, enter it. Take out the guard patrolling in the watchtower and the two patrolling the compound. There is another guard in the watchtower, but he magically respawns 10 seconds after his death, so don't waste any ammo on him. Climb down and go left until you get a clear view of the camera. Destroy the camera and then the guy inside the ammobuilding (in that order!). Go down the hill to the right of the compound. There is a scaffold near the APC depot. Climb the ladder, jump to the rooftop via the barrel. Walk over the roof and jump down on the crate. This might be a bit difficult, you might miss it and hear the creepy sound of breaking bones. You won't take that much damage, though. Continue along the fence around the ammo depot. Find the side door and pick the lock. Inside is a camera and a guard. As soon as you show yourself the camera will spot you. You can shoot the camera before the deaf guard hears or sees you or you can toss in a hand grenade and then close the door (the guard will try to escape but will be delayed up by the closed door). Go inside, slide down the ladder. In the next room are two guards, one you will see from the door and one without impaired hearing behind the crates. Kill both, then jump up on the platform behind the trucks and find your map computer in the left room and a homing beacon and two LAWs in the right room. Exit building. Go towards the main gate. The respawning guard in the watchtower might spot you and shoot at you with a nasty heavy machine gun. Shoot him before he does and cross the yard quickly before he mysteriously respawns. At the main gate is a heavy machine gun post. Take out the guard in it before you exit through the gate. The rest of the level is now a walk in the park. Go to the SAM-battery. If you raised the alarm in compound 2 there will be an APC waiting for you. Use a LAW, then walk up to the rear of the SAM battery. Place the beacon and run down to the radar dome compound. You have already taken out the two guards in this compound. Pick the lock to the main gate, open the next gate, pick the lock of the radar dome door. Walk in and hit the button straight ahead. Go to the extraction point (flare lights will guide you). Category:IGI 1 missions